Pet Hunter
by Komamura's son
Summary: A survivor that made a home out of a hotel finds a Hunter that isn't feral, though a bit of a troublemaker, but there is something more to this Hunter. Used to be a Oneshot, now a series by demand.
1. Chapter 1: The Pet

**So I was drawing one day, listening to an English dub of Tokyo Teddy Bear, and I ended up drawing this cover. I loved that adorable looking zombie and ended up coming up with a oneshot for it. It is a friendship fic. And the hunter is a zombie version of Shuuya Kano from Kagerou days and the OC is basically my sister-in-law's cousin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead, or Kano. But I want that hoodie!**

* * *

It was the same dreary routine he's been going through since he's secured this hotel. He was lucky enough to find the whole ten story building to be free of the infected, well stocked in food, and virtually left untouched by any other kinds of life. Having a whole building to himself, he of course took shelter in the penthouse. But everyday he would get up, perform normal bodily functions, ration his food and water (which really wasn't needed, but old habits die hard) tune up an old acoustic guitar he managed to find to play as his means of entertainment. Take a bath, eat dinner, then hope rescue would come as he fell asleep.

He was getting tired of the damn same thing, he wanted something different. But he knew that this boring routine was better than the paranoia and fear of making the wrong decision. The fear that something will rip him apart as soon as he opened a door. Hearing the claws and teeth scrape across the doors of a saferoom as he tried to sleep. The constant search for bits and scraps of food that would probably be rotten. But all that was in the past, no longer did he have to fear those things. The penthouse was high enough so that the crying wails of the infected would never reach him, giving him the sleep he desperately wanted. The stocks of food and water giving him much needed nourishment. And the best part, somehow the whole hotel still had running appliances, hot water, electricity and even gas. He had found the snowball in the Hell hole that the green flu had caused.

Life for him took a nice turn, but after a month of paradise, he got bored. He just wished he had someone to share all this with. Someone to talk to, to listen to him play, and maybe even share the bed with him. Although he knew it would be in a platonic way, hard to think of love when zombies are decaying just outside the building.

He sighed as he wandered through the floors of the hotel. Truth be told, he didn't necessarily check if all the rooms were empty, he simply walked through each floor and waited to hear any signs of activity from people, living or undead. So to pass his time, he began looking through rooms, occasionally finding stuff in them and looking through people's belongings without a care in the world. Although he thought against it, after finding a woman's... let's just say he thought it was a weird rubber candle. Though curiosity still entertained him, and kept him going for a bit longer.

When he looked through the last room of the fifth floor, he noticed that the room was an utter mess. Throughout the day, the rooms were kept nice and neat, except for rooms that had people in them before, but this one was torn apart. Like if a kid had a sugar rush and started running rampant in here.

The first thing he checked was the bathroom, hoping nothing was in it. After turning on the light, he scared himself by his own reflection. Choosing to not continue giving himself heart attacks, he began to leave. When he passed the bed, he felt a cold hand grasp his ankle. Of course, he freaked out and began pulling on the hand. Out from under the bed was a small hunter wearing a short sleeved black hoodie with three white dots on each side of the hood. The hood didn't hide his face much, but from what he could tell, the hunter's eyes were bright red, a scar went from below his left eye across his cheek. Dirty blonde curls were matted against his head. And even while he fought against this infected, the hunter kept a smile and did nothing more than hold onto the survivor.

After realizing that the hunter had no intention to attack, he calmed down and glared at it. The hunter let out a raspy chuckle and loosened his grip. "The hell was that for!?" He yelled at the hunter, expecting something to come out from it.

"...F-Fun..." To his shock, the hunter responded in a still raspy, hoarse voice.

"You... you can talk..?" He asked, the hunter nodded, showing that it didn't have much to say. "What's your name?"

"K... Kan... Kano." The survivor wondered if this hunter made up the name or was really named Kano.

"I'm Rudy, now you're not going to eat me, are you?" Kano shook his head, filling Rudy with relief. Somehow he managed to find a sentient zombie. "Well, why are you in this room?" The zombie shrugged and crawled back under the bed. "Wait, what're you doing?"

After a moment, Kano emerged from the bed with a ragged teddy bear in his mouth. Rudy couldn't help think that the hunter was adorable, like if it was a talking puppy. It was then he decided that he would treat the hunter like a friend/pet.

"Come on Kano, I'm taking you to the penthouse." Rudy smiled, he finally found a way to add some spice in his bland routine. The hunter gladly followed his lead out the room and up the many stairs to the penthouse. He didn't notice at first, but the zombie reeked of foul odor. "I think you need a bath..." Kano understood his words and walked over to the large bathroom, removing his hoodie on the way. Rudy was relieved that he didn't have to help wash him, seems the infected retained some memories of proper hygiene. He Kano left his dirty ragged clothing outside the closed door, taking the dirty rags, Rudy decided to throw them in the washing machine.

After pulling the clothes out of the dryer, and still hearing the splashing in the bathroom, Rudy decided that now would be a good time to play his guitar. He was thankful that none of his strings broke during his entire stay here. If one broke, he would have to leave out of his sanctuary just to get another string. Rudy sighed as he strummed the strings, feeling the strings vibrate as he moved his other hand along the frets. The music that flowed out were a bit dull having nothing else to compliment it. His playing was nice, but it needed more from other instruments that he didn't have nor anyone else to play them. Unless a zombie could play bass... But he highly doubted that. After a few more chords, he placed the guitar back in it's rightful place. He fell back in the bed listening to his own heart beat. Rudy realized afterwards that Kano's splashing had stopped. He looked up at the bathroom door to see it still closed.

"Must be drying off." He set his head back and locked eyes with said infected. Kano smiled from his position above the survivor. Rudy bolted back into a seating position and glared at the hunter. "Don't scare me like that!" Kano smiled ear to ear and chuckled. The zombie seemed to love causing mischief.

"Sorry..." Kano still kept a smile, only having a bit of fun with him. The survivor ran a hand through his brown locks and sighed.

"It's fine, just let me know when you're in the room or I'm putting a bell on you." Rudy walked off and grabbed Kano's old clothes and tossed them back at the infected. He didn't notice before, but Kano managed to wrap himself well in towels and a robe. Giving the infected it's privacy, Rudy turned his back towards him and waited. After hearing a low growl, the survivor assumed Kano was dressed. To his relief, he was. Though his clothes were torn a bit, he looked more as a homeless boy than a zombie. But his pale skin and glowing red eyes did give away the illusion.

"Alright, time for bed." The survivor sighed, thinking he would take a bath in the morning. He curled back into middle of the bed. Kano took his place at the foot of the bed, being more of a pet than a friend. Rudy smiled just before realizing that everyday would be different with this little infected around. But he did worry about his safety. What would they do with him if he gets rescued? Maybe Kano being sentient might save the lives of all the other infected, maybe he has a cure inside him. Although the chances for all these possibilities would be slim, he still felt glad to have him.

* * *

**That does it for this oneshot. I wish I could make this into a series, but that would mean I would be juggling five stories, and I can barely handle four. So anyways, tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Welcome

**Hey guys, I'm still juggling the other stories, but after getting a block on those stories, I thought writing the next chapter to this would help get everything flowing again. So here is the long awaited chapter to this. I'm not sure what I want the plot to be, so... Sorry 'bout that! Though I do plan on adding another character to liven it up... Hehehe, stupid life puns.**

**Anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead, or Kano. And I technically own Rudy since he's my cousin-in-law... But I don't own him physically, I wish, he's awesome and wish I could sing with his band.**

* * *

When Rudy woke up, he felt his body was incredibly cold. Opening his eyes, he saw that Kano had ripped the covers off of him and wrapped himself in them.

"Dammit Kano... Why do you need all the sheets?" He huffed. The small hunter looked at him and smiled as he responded in his raspy voice.

"Cold..." The human wondered about the infected boy. He put his hand on Kano's forehead and felt the bone chilling skin he had.

"What the hell, you are cold..." The survivor began to theorize that the infected were cold blooded. And that Kano was human enough to have it bother him. "Should've told me, I could've gotten you your own blankets." The infected nodded his head in understanding, knowing know that Rudy would go the extra mile to help him and make sure he's comfortable. The zombie smiled and attempted to warm up. The survivor sighed and remembered that he hadn't taken a bath the day before. He walked over to the luxurious bathroom and proceeded to run the warm water. Thankful that it was warm, instead the frigid cold temperatures that the saferooms seemed to offer.

After having a full tub, Rudy discarded his clothes and stepped into the warmth of the water. As he submerged his body in, he let out a deep sigh full of content. He loved the fact of having a nice warm bath. Of course, any bath was nice when you spent most of the time wishing there was any water left in a Safe Room. But the luxury of always having it was seemingly dull now along with the routine.

"I have Kano now, that should be enough to break the routine." He smiled as he dunk his head in the water and held his breath. He always like water, and he wished that the Penthouse had a pool, though it did have one it was just currently empty and had a big red S.O.S. spray painted into it. So technically he wished their was an available pool in the Penthouse.

He surfaced to refill his lungs with oxygen after what felt like five minutes. It was a skill he developed as a singer to be able to hold in a lot of breath for long periods of time, and the technique only got put to good use whenever a Smoker blew up around his area, he could hold his breath and pass by the smoke without having a coughing fit.

The survivor brushed the wet brown hair out of his face and enjoyed the rest of his private bath, hoping for a bit more time to relax, though he felt that he shouldn't take forever. Kano, so far, was a little troublemaker, it was best to keep his eye on him to keep him from doing anything bad.

After a minute or so, Rudy emerged from the bath and began to dry himself off and slapped himself for forgetting to get a clean change of clothing. Sighing and running a hand through his damp hair, the survivor wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the large bathroom.

His first objective was to make sure the Hunter was behaving, he checked it off the list seeing as the small infected was still cocooned into the bed sheets. Making his way to the closest, Rudy took the only set of clothes that were left in it. He had to travel light when he was on the run from the Green Flu. The only clothing he managed to get was the two sets of skinny jeans, some socks along with boxers, and different t-shirts he had. Only thing distinguishing the two shirts were that one was a band shirt, and the other was just a white t-shirt.

Checking to see of the special infected was still asleep and confirming it, the human slipped on his boxers and jeans under his towel. After his lower waist was covered, he let the towel fall and quickly put on the white t-shirt. How this shirt remained stain free was beyond him.

"Hey Kano, you awake?" He called out to the zombie, only to have a high growl in return. "Wanna check the other rooms with me?"

This time the Hunter leaped out of the sheets and crouched by his side, teddy bear still clutched in his hands. Rudy chuckled as he began to walk out, Kano following closely by his side.

This time, the survivor wanted to take the infected all the way to the bottom lobby. Though, the second he heard gunshots, he rushed to the window. From what he could see, a lone man was firing into a small horde of the infected following him, he was slowly backing into the barricaded doors of the hotel.

"Shit, we have to help him... but..." He looked back at Kano, who was currently finding interest in the brochures. What would this other survivor think about when he sees the sentient Hunter? But he couldn't just leave a human out there to die. He looked at the vending machines he used to create the barricade. It being the easiest to push out and allow entry out of the other various objects obstructing the entrance.

"Kano, help me push this out of the way." The hooded zombie leaped to his companions side and helped push the bulky machine out of the doorway. A feat done easy due to wheels on the machine. Rudy opened the door and yelled out to the survivor.

"Hey! Hurry in here, it's safe!" The man took a moment to look back at the open entrance during a reload and sprinted to the safety of the lobby. Kano and Rudy wasting no time to push the barricade back into place.

"Thanks so much, I thought I was a goner this time." He sighed in relief and feel and his rear, tired and happy about finding a great place to catch his breath and recover. His black hair being neat despite it's greasy look, his green eyes looking tired with the dark circles under them.

"Couldn't let a human die out there. My name's Rudy and this is Kano." The brown haired survivor introduced himself and the zombie. Upon locking eyes with the Hunter, the raven haired man backed away scared out of his mind.

"That's a Hunter!"

"No, he's nice, I promise!" Rudy stood between the two, hoping that the pistol he had was still empty and needed to be reloaded. "Yeah he's infected, but he actually doesn't bite or slash or eat flesh, he doesn't even have claws, and he hasn't bitten me once." The small infected peeked at the other man from behind Rudy's legs.

"I don't know, he's staring at me..."

"The only thing bad about Kano is that he's a bit of a troublemaker, he says a few words every now and then, and last night he slept at the foot of my bed, not once did he attack me."

"Well, alright, but I'm still keeping my eye on him." The man rose from the ground and dusted himself off. Wiping a bit of blood off his hand and stretching it out for a handshake. "My name's Dave."

"Nice to meet you, Dave." Rudy returned the handshake and focused on his features. Dave had light skin, grime and blood everywhere but otherwise a stern face. Looking no older than he was. A small cut was on his chin, the brown haired man decided to treat it, despite the size. "Follow me, need to show you the room."

"What do you mean?"

"The Penthouse, we're living in it, and all the appliances here work, you can take a hot bath, have the lights on and shit, we even have a great supply of food." The raven haired man smiled.

"That's awesome, glad you let me in!" He cheered, forgetting about the small infected he was scared of earlier. As they finally made it up the many stairs, Rudy couldn't help but grin when he opened the door to the Penthouse Suite.

"Holy shit, it's amazing... And we have this whole room to ourselves?" Dave examined the entire room to find plenty room for the three of them.

"Yeah, used to be just me, but yesterday I found this little guy in the rooms and took him in, now you're here and I'm glad about it." The raven haired man stopped to look at him.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I've been here for quite a while now, and things got a little boring, so I was glad that I found Kano to add a bit of change to routine, but I can't speak with him seeing how he only speaks two words max for each sentence. Now I got a human to talk to." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm glad I got someone to talk to too, and I guess I won't mind him..." Dave pointed at Kano, who sat on the bed, clutching his teddy bear. "He is adorable though."

"Yeah, he'll grow on you. Anyways, you look beat up and dirty, so go ahead and take a bath and I'll clean your clothes, after that, I can treat your wounds." Rudy explained while he took a seat on the bed, Kano still a bit frighten by the other man instead of vice versa. Without hesitation, Dave was off and into the luxury bathroom, Rudy getting a laugh upon the raven haired man's praise for the warm water. Much like the day before with the Hunter, he found the clothes left at the doorway and went through the process of cleaning them through washer and dryer, along with his own dirty clothes as to not waste water.

Though repeating this simple task reminded him of the rut he was in, but he shook his head from the thoughts after convincing himself that this was different, there was now someone to talk to, and someone to play with.

The survivor sighed as he checked hastily for the med kits, he remembered taking all of them and placing them in the same place, but that one location eluded him.

"Dammit, Kano, help me find the med kits." Not a second later after asking for help, did the Hunter disappear under the bed and back on the other side with the red pack in his teeth. The brown haired human slapped himself after realizing that he wanted to have them as close to him as possible, thus leading to stashing them under the bed. "How did you even know where they were?"

"Smell..." The Hunter replied, Rudy realized that Kano must have smelled the disinfectants and other medicines in it. More and more, he was starting to believe that the Hunters were more like Hunting Dogs than anything else. And for some unknown reason, he remembered how the infected stole the covers last night.

"Better get more blankets for me and Dave, I'll be right back Kano, don't do anything stupid." The survivor made his way out the room and walked to the closest rooms and pulled out their bed sheets.

During Rudy's gathering, the small Hunter began to wander through the Penthouse and occasionally just leaping across one end to the other just for fun. While Kano was in mid flight, the bathroom door opened and the raven haired man watched as the infected flew through the air. He cringed, reflexes kicking in to pull out a weapon and defend himself, but sense came back to him and reminded him that this Hunter was still retaining Human traits. He also realized that he had nothing to defend himself at the moment, unless a towel can decapitate someone, but then he would just be fighting a zombie naked, and no one wants to do that.

Dave stared at the small infected, feeling nervous when the red eyed stared back at him. The lifeless skin and hair did nothing to help calm him down from anxiety. The green eyed survivor walked to the couch and crossed his legs and waited patiently for the other human to come back from whatever his was doing. But it was still unnerving him with the wait.

"So uh... You can talk right...?" Dave asked, scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner. Kano nodded his head and gave a raspy answer.

"Yeah..." The human didn't expect to hear such a raspy voice from the zombie, but it seemed fitting for the small guy.

"Ok... If you don't eat people, what do you eat?"

"Don't need... to..." Before Dave could ask anymore, the door opened, causing the man to flinch and the infected to smile.

"I'm back, with bed sheets and your clothes." He noticed the fearful expression on the other human's face and felt the need to ask. "Did Kano scare you?"

"No, you did, I'm still a little on edge from being out there..." Rudy gave an understanding nod and placed the folded clothes and bed sheets on the couch beside Dave.

"It's fine, you'll get used to it. Anyways, after I heal ya up, you can get some food, we got a large supply so you can pig out and not feel bad." The brown haired man pulled out the med kit and poured some disinfectant onto a cotton ball and began treating the small cut on Dave's face, getting a small whine from him every now and then. Though it was the only fresh wound on the survivor, the rest were all scars that had been healed and still recovering.

"Thanks for everything, Rudy." Dave smiled at the brown haired man.

"Hey, it was nothing."

The rest of the day proceeded with the two humans learning more about each other over a meal. The brown haired man learned that Dave was a mechanic and working in a shop with his two best friends. The three of them were so close that they did everything together, even forming a band, which Rudy was delighted by when he learned that Dave played the drums. But the tales were getting sad when he mentioned the start of the infection. From what he said, one friend managed to get on a Helicopter to safety in time, while his own crashed and left him the lone survivor of it. The third friend he has yet to find out what happened.

"I guess it's bad luck that I didn't die in the crash."

"Don't say that, bad things happen so that the good things that come our way feel much better." Rudy reassured the other. "Even if something goes wrong, it doesn't mean everything is supposed to go wrong, you can have a crappy life and then a great thing happens to you, you just have to be patient enough to get it."

Dave smiled and felt his blood pump with hope. "Thanks man, I guess finding this place is that great thing."

"Yeah, well it's getting late, we should go to bed... If you want, we can sleep on the same giant bed. or you can just sleep on the couch." Rudy grabbed the extra sheets and made his way to the bed, which Kano was already cocooned and asleep in.

"For a vicious zombie, he sure acts cute all the time..." The green eyed man sighed and scratched his head. "I guess I can get over that fear and sleep in the same bed."

"Great, left side is mine, you can have the right." The two survivors hopped into the large bed and had their backs facing each other, two feet separating them. "Goodnight." Rudy sighed and closed his eyes.

"Night..." Dave yawned as he felt relieved to have a comfortable bed to rest in.

* * *

**As I said before, still not sure on the plot. But I'm open to suggestions, I hope I didn't make some of my fans wait too long to see this become a series. Though still juggling other stories again... But one is close to ending and This could be my way of saying, IT IS TIME. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and was patient enough to get the chapter series for.., I don't know three months or so? Anyways, if you actually stuck that long, I congratulate you.**


End file.
